The Life Of A Pirate
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Roxas runs from an abusive home and stumbles onto a pirate ship by accident. Will they spare his life or make him walk the plank? Rated M for yaoi. Pairings AxelxRoxas
1. A Chance At Life

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Omg! whats this! It's about pirates! lol. I've been wanting to do one about pirates for awhile now lol and I finally got around to sitting down and writting out the first chapter. So here it is!

* * *

**.:A Chance At Life:.**

Blood smeared and bruised he huddled into himself, screams of pain and anger echoed in his ears. A small shaking blonde boy about 17 or so sat in a corner whishing for his life to end, whishing he wasn't there. The heavy smell of alcohol and sick made him dizzy. His mind fuzying from the beating he had just received. Maybe from blood loss or just willing himself to, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Morning came all to quickly for him. The blonde woke to a chill going through his body and opened his eyes slowly. The floor beneath him was cold and hard, but it felt good against his pounding headache. His breathing came quietly and he looked around, hoping to the gods on high the man he feared wasn't near. With a considerable effort he stood up, whimpering in pain and agony. Cuts throbbed and bruises burned, all reminding him of the night before. His father had gotten drunk again and once more beaten him with slurred words and angry fists.

Breathing shallow his chest tightened in pain and he stumbled forward to escape from the main room of the small one floor house. As quietly as he could he walked to his bedroom, a pitiful thing in itself. The bed, a mass of hay with a sheet drawn on top. His clothes stuffed messily into a trunk and a small box that held the things he loved lay next to it.

Trembling as he lowered himself down he dragged the trunk over. Flipping the lock open he lifted the wooden top to reveal his clothes. Taking a breath he reached down and pulled his shirt off. Blood stained with sweat and sick he threw it to the side so he could wash it later. With even more care he removed his trousers. They too were thrown to the side to be washed. Shivering slightly he looked down at his pale body. Viciously red cuts and purple bruises stared back at him. He could see scars from past beatings and put a hand to his face. He hissed in pain as he touched his cheek and sighed. It would take days for the fresh injuries to heal and he was still recuperating from the beating he had received not more then three days before.

Reaching in he pulled a white shirt out, the sleeves themselves were large, leaving room for movement. Buttoning it quickly for he was starting to get cold he reached back in to pull out pants and stockings. Dreary in color his pants were a dark brown and the stockings a dull grey. He didn't care though, clothes were clothes. After pulling the socks on he dug around for a moment and pulled out some shoes. Dark in color a buckle on the top held them snuggled around his feet. He shut the trunk and pushed it back into place. With another hiss of pain he stood. He wasn't sure where his mother or father were inside the house, he just wanted to get away for the moment. Walking quietly from his room and out the door he was gone, at least for awhile.

* * *

In no time at all he was across the cobblestone streets and across the block and into the local clinic. He walked in as an older woman was leaving. The wooden door creaked closed behind him and he looked over to see a woman standing by an island in the middle of the front room. Her brown hair tied back by an elegant pink piece of cloth.

"Roxas" she smiled, but it faded. "Your face" she noted with worry.

"Its alright, Aerith, its nothing" he lied. She gave him a stern look and shook her head.

"Well get over here you little heathen and let me treat you" she said with a sigh.

Roxas gave a sheepish smile and walked over as Aerith called for her assistant to take care of the front. A girl emerged from a back door with brown hair and green eyes.

"Mornin Olette" he greeted and she smiled.

He followed Aerith to one of the back rooms and she ordered him to show her where else he was hurt. Doing as instructed he pulled his shirt off and she gave a sad sigh. It wasn't long till she was rubbing a salve on his fresh wounds. The cooling medicince sent a chill down the boys spine but it felt good.

"It was you father again was it not?" she asked.

He hesitated but nodded quietly. He had been coming to the clinic since his younger days and befriend the woman easily. But the time they spent together she eventually learned his father beat him and took pity, treating him for free.

"How can I repay you this time?" he asked quietly pulling his shirt on as she shut a small tin of the medicine.

"Well, you'll just have to work for me today for free" she stated.

Roxas smiled "Alright, just don't keep me too late" he laughed.

The boy was soon standing next to Olette at the table in the main room sorting imported pills and vials of what looked like blood to him. But it wasn't long till the door opened and they looked over to see who had entered. A boy dressed similarly to him walked over, but he recognized the boy from his days when he used to go to school.

"Morning Hayner" Olette greeted with a giddy smile. She had fancied the boy for a long time.

"Morning Olette, Morning Roxas"

"Mornin" he replied and went back to what he was doing.

"I have the medicine for you mother Hayner" she informed dusting her hands off and disappearing to the back rooms again.

The two waited in a slightly awkward silence. It had been quiet awhile since he had seen the other blonde. Roxas had been taken quiet early from school by his father to get a job and work for money. They weren't an overly poor family, just on a tight budget when it came down to it.

Olette appeared carrying a small pouch "Tell your mother to mix it into tea. Once in the morning and once at night" she instructed. Hayner gave a nod and took the bag, giving a wave he left and they were drawn back into silence.

* * *

The rest of the boys day consisted of patients coming in to receive midicine and a severe case of a scrapped knee that he took care of. Olette of course letting him take control of wiping the blood away and bandaging it. He didn't care, he was rather good at wrapping wounds now. But as night came around Aerith came from the back, holding something in her hands as Roxas was about to leave.

"Roxas" she called gently.

He looked back and stopped "Yes?" he asked.

"Hold out your hands" she instructed. With little worry he held them out, wondering just what she was doing.

She placed her hands over his "You know this can be a home away from home" she whispered.

He nodded and felt something cold and hard fall into his hands "Becareful Roxas" and before he could saying anything she pushed him out and locked the door.

Looking down he opened his hands to see five shinning coins glittering in his hands under the moonlight. His chest tightened and he resisted the urge to cry. He thought of Aerith as his second mother and as such he didn't want to trouble her with paying him. But even if, she did it anyway. And even if, he took it.

* * *

Returning home was another case though. He found his mother sitting in front of the fire, starring into it as a black pot was heated over it. Cooking whatever contents were inside. He saw no sign of his father and he walked over.

"Mother"he called softly walking over. Digging into his pocket.

He stood beside her "Mother, I earned some money today, I want you to have it" he whispered holding out four coins. A gentle smile was on her lips and she opened her mouth to say something. When suddenly they were gone. Vanished underneath a hand that Roxas knew all too well.

"Where'd you steal this from?" a voice growled and the grip grew tighter till it was painful.

"I didn't steal it, I earned it!" Roxas said glaring up at the man. "And I'm giving it to mother"

The mans eyes narrowed "You don't get a say in who gets the money" he said loudly.

"Let go! It's mine, I'll do with it as I please!" Roxas shouted and he could feel his stomach churn when his fathers eyes glinted with anger.

The man raised his hand and with force brought it across the blondes face. His mother screamed and he cried out, tears burning behind his eyes as his knees buckled from the shock.

"Give them to me you good for nothing little shit" he growled and tightened his grip futher if possible.

Roxas sobbed in pain letting the coins from inside his hand release into his father. He fell to his knees crying. Holding his hand and wrist close to his body he glanced over at his mother. She didn't move, didn't say anything. He didn't know why, be it for fear or something else but he only cried harder.

"Stop crying! What're you, a girl!" the man growled and with anger in his actions gripped the boys wrist once more and dragged him to stand up.

"AH! Stop it!" Roxas cried, pain searing into his left wrist, already strained from before. Tear trailed down his cheeks and wished for death right there.

"Oh shut up!" his father yelled and with a heave threw the by against the nearest wall.

Roxas yelped, pain shooting into his spine and chest. Eyes bleary he looked over to his mother. She didn't say anything, and turned to watch the fire again. His lips tried to form her name but all that came out was another strangled cry as he slid to the floor. His father walking out of the house. With little resistance unconsciousness swarmed over his mind and he blacked out.

* * *

The blonde woke not to just a voice, but someone screaming. Shots being fired and loud booms that were easily distinguished as canons. His eye lashes fluttered for a moment before he saw that he was alone. The fire was out, his mothers chair empty. Struggling t sit up he pushed with his right hands, his left throbbed still. The screams continued but it wasn't till he stumbled out into the darkened street did he realize what was happening. Women were running, men fighting with swords and gunfire echoed around. They were under attack!

'_Oh god,they're pirates!'_ he thought.

He didn't know what to do and the first thing that popped into his head he put into action. Run. His legs moved and he ran past the house, away from the slaughtering around him. He dashed into an alleyway and kept running. He didn't know where but he just kept going. Whether for fear or to just take his chances for getting away from that awful house he kept running. Avoiding brawls, crying people and bodies that lay motionless on the ground he dashed into the night. Afraid for his life most of all.

Eventually he found himself away from the town, away from the screams and fires that blazed in the night. Slowing to a walk he looked around, he was on the docks. It was eerily quiet, his legs throbbed and his heart was still pounding in his chest. He needed somewhere to hide, to wait till it was all over.

With little much but moonlight to dimily show him what was around he made for a barrel just behind him. Lifting the lid he scurried in. He didn't know what was goig to happen but he just wanted to hide. Lowering the lid down he sat, his wrist throbbing once more. Moonlight slipped into a hole near the top. Rubbing gently at the bruised joint he rested his head back, wondering how Aerith was doing. Closing his eyes his thoughts started to wander and then faded into darkness as sleep took hold.

* * *

Roxas woke to the unfamiliar feeling of rocking. Voices called around him and loud noises startled him awake. The sound of waves woke him fully and his heart started to pound. '_Where am I?'_ he thought and suddenly he felt himself being lifted with the barrel.

"What the hell is in this thing?" a gruff voice growled and Roxas could feel his heart skip a beat.

The lid was yanked off and blue eyes met annoyed brown. With a good effort the man tipped the barrel and Roxas cam tumbling out, hissing in pain as he braced himself with both hands. His left flaring into burning agony and he held it close. He groaned and got to his knees, looking around at the faces staring at him and the mast that jutted into the sky, he deduced he was on a ship. And by the looks of things, a pirate ship.

"Captain! We've got a stow away!" the man from before yelled.

"Do we know?" a voice asked amused and Roxas shivered slightly as an ocean wind seemed to go right through him.

Foot steps alerted him to someone moving and he looked to the right to stairs that lead up to where the wheel was being held by another person. The person who had spoke before was walking down the short stairs and Roxas felt his breath hitch at the sight of the ships captain.

Vibrant green eyes met his blue and a smirk crossed the mans lips. Wild red hair poked from underneath a hat and he wondered if that was his true hair color. Tattoos under his eyes moved slightly as he spoke. "What do we have here?" he asked amused.

Roxas didn't say anything but remained quiet, he was on a ship full of pirates, he didn't want to get on their bad side just yet. The man walked before him, moonlight casting ominous shadows upon his face. Bandanas, necklaces and others trinkets adorned his neck. While belts, a gun holster, a sword and other things clung to his waist. His shadow cast over Roxas and the boy drew back.

"What's your name stowaway?" the man asked, his gaze never leaving the boys.

"It's Roxas" he replied.

He didn't respond but studied the boy. A deep purple bruise marred his left cheek (Roxas's right). Looking further down he noticed the hand he held was purple around the wrist. Obvious signs of a rather angry person wrath.

"Roxas is it?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Do you know what happens to stowaways on pirate's ship?" he said, a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"No" he replied, glancing around at the faces of the crew on deck.

"No? Well, why don't you tell'em boys?" he laughed and the others joined in.

"It's to davy jones locker!" a few shouted and others added "Walk the plank!"

Roxas visibly paled and his heart started to pound. '_oh god'_

"Thats right" the captain chuckled. "But its obvious you can take a beating-" he trailed of looking at the shadowy clouds against the night sky.

"So I'll give you a choice blondie" he laughed and locked gazes with the boy again. "Take a place on my crew, or walk the plank and be taken by the sharks" he offered.

Grumbles came from the crew. "We don't need anymore"

"He's just a snotty kid"

"Yeah! Wet behind the ears!"

"Make him walk!"

"Slit his throat!"

"Shut up you dogs!" the captain snapped and the crew went silent. The sound of waves breaking against the ships hull made for a night tune.

Roxas gripped his hand a little tighter and looked up at the red haired man. Swallowing hard as he stared into the green orbs. Oddly bright in the night.

"I-" he hesitated, thinking back to everything he left behind.

'_I'm sorry Aerith'_

"I'll join you" he finished and heard nothing from the crew.

As if to congratulate him a rather wet wave broke across the hull, sending spray coming over the side to drench them. Everyone unfazed but him. He shivered and looked up at the captain. A smirk on his face, be it for amusement or something else he wasn't sure.

"Well, Roxas" he raised his hands, rings glinting in the moonlight. "Welcome, to The Dancing Shadow" he announced and cheers roared up behind him, startling him slightly.

'_Now they're happy!'_ he thought.

The man leaned down slightly "Follow me short one and I'll explain more of your..." he looked for the right words.

"Terms of Servitude"


	2. Terms of Service, The Mark and A Raid

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

nyah nayh! number two! I'am lovin writin this lol. I hope you guys enjoy it too!

* * *

**.:Terms of Service, The Mark and A Raid:.**

Roxas had been instructed to follow the captain after the crew had dispersed to get back to work. Following the man through a door, and a couple long hallways they landed in a rather large room on the second floor. (I consider the deck the first floor)

Candles in lanterns were burning everywhere as moonlight cast in from three large windows by the back. A large table occupied the middle of the room, sea charts, land charts, documents, quills and bottles of ink were spread out over it. A bed was situated right next to the window with sheets of just about every color. Bookshelves with glass doors in front of them held books and souvenirs lined the walls. Other small tables were scattered around, trinkets tossed carelessly, boxes filled with who knows what. But what made Roxas admire the pirates room even with all the mess. It was cozy.

"Sit, stand, I don't care. Just listen to me or I'll throw you off" he said taking the hat from his head and tossing it to the bed.

Roxas's eyes grew wide. Striking red hair seemed to pop in every direction. Like flames but with a softer glow. The man caught the boys eyes and chuckled. "What? Never seen red hair before boy?" he asked raking a hand through it.

"N-no, I've never seen any with color like your own" he admitted quietly, rubbing at his wrist again. It continued to throb.

"Your words seem true or are they just honeyed?" he asked with a sly laugh.

Roxas hesitated "Why would I lie, sir" he replied in a whisper.

The man stopped for a moment from pulling the long heavy jacket from his back. It was adorned in festive patches, pins and other things.

"Yes, why would you lie?" he whispered before tossing the clothing to the bed.

"Tell me boy, do you have any intention of returning to Destiny Islands?" he asked taking a chair and picking up a quill with his left hand.

"Everything I have has been left behind and everything I left behind means nothing to me" he muttered darkly. '_Except you Aerith'_

The man eyed him quietly, the feather quill hovering over the sea chart in front of him.

"Is that right?" he asked and looked down at the map. Carefully penning something next to an island.

"What am I to do sir?" Roxas asked a little more confident in his words.

"For now,learn. I'll asign a mentor to you and you'll learn from him" he replied taking a metal contraption and placing it on a spot on the map.

"What will I be learning sir?" the man took the quill and traced something.

"My boy" he looked up at him. "Do you know how to write?" he asked.

"Kind of sir" Roxas admitted.

"You'll address me as Captain or keep your mouth shut" the red head snapped with a slight growl.

Roxas jumped at his voice and nodded quickly.

"Come" he gestured for him with a finger. The blonde hesitated but scurried over, eager to please.

The red head got up "Sit" he instructed and Roxas took the seat. The man held the quill out as he placed a piece of parchment in front of him.

"Write your name" he ordered.

Roxas hesitated but raised his left and to grasp it, pain flaring into life and he winced. The bruise around his wrist was dull and ominous, stiff with the blood and pain, it had swollen considerably. Setting it down on the table he carefully etched his name in curly scrawl as they had taught him in school.

"Who beat you boy?" the masked eye the bruise.

"My father si-, captain" he corrected himself.

"Your used to pain. Good. If you ever get lashed I'll make sure to do it myself" he chuckled and Roxas's stomach churned a little at the thought. He knew nothing of the man but feared what sort of punishment he could order upon him.

"Now, write 'My name is Axel"

Roxas wrote the first three words then stopped.

"A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he asked and Roxas wrote it down.

"Your name is Axel?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, have a problem?" he asked plucking the quill out of the boys hand and set it in a bottle of ink.

"No, captain"

"Good. Now get out of my quarters and go find a man named Marluxia" he said.

Roxas was quick to get up and head for the door. "And Roxas" Axel called.

The blonde looked back as he reached for the handle. "Do tell Marluxia he's due for his re-marking tomorrow" Roxas nodded not sure what it meant and left.

The door closed behind him and Roxas braced himself against the wall as the ship lurched to the side. He didn't seem to notice it in Axel's room but now his stomach churned from the movements. Stumbling forward he made his way to the stairs, past the door and then topside. Moonlight cast its rays over the deck, glistening from the ocean water. Walking forward, the crew was in the middle of moving things. Obviously stolen from his home. He stepped and the ship rocked, his foot came out from under him. The feeling of falling back initiated survival instincts and he tried to brace himself. Falling back hard on his left wrist he yepled, biting his lip as he quickly removed pressure from it.

"Get outta the way boy!" someone growled and he looked back to see the man who had discovered him standing behind him.

Scrambling up, the man walked past, a box on his shoulders. There was little hesitance and he chased after. "Hey!" Roxas called.

The man set the box down near some nets and turned back. "What?" he said.

"U-uhm, do you know where M-Marluxia is?" he asked.

"Marluxia? That damned pink faerie, I don't know, some where on the stern" he replied.

'_Faerie?'_

"Thanks" Roxas replied and walked away, leaving the man to his job. Climbing the stairs without falling overboard was a feat in itself. The top most of the deck was small, railing around the front to provide safety. He looked around to see two people, one holding the wheel and the other sitting against the railing, chatting away with him. The man stopped and looked over.

"Uh, I'm looking for Marluxia" he asked.

The man against the railing stood "That would be I, what business do you have of me?" he asked.

Roxas was in shock for a moment . The man had what looked like pale Rosy hair. "The captain said you could show me where to sleep" he informed.

The man smiled "Alright then. I'll see you later Saix" he called, the man nodded. "Follow me squirt" he laughed and pushed past to walk down the stairs.

* * *

The blonde followed quietly, they had gone below deck. Lanterns lighted their way through the darkness. The sound of waves muffled from within. They went down some stairs and Marluxia stopped, holding a hand out he spoke.

"Down here are the sleeping quarters, one rule" he said holding a finger up as he started to walk down the hallway before them.

"If there's a scarf on the door" he turned to point a finger at the boys face. "Don't! Go in" he warned and turned to keep walking.

"Why not?" Roxas asked a little confused.

Marluxia stopped and turned around "How old are you?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Um, 17" he answered.

The pink haired mans eyes narrowed "Do you know how babies are born?" he asked,

Roxas opened his mouth then blushed. "O-oh!"

Marluxia smirked "You'll learn a lot here kid" he laughed and turned on his heel to keep going.

Avoiding support beams and boxes in the hallways till they were near the end. Opening a door he let it swing open and pushed Roxas in. Grabbing a lantern that was hanging he shoved it into the boys hands.

"You'll sleep here, if you want to go to the bathroom, take it off the side of the ship. We're all guys blondie" he said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Roxas called. The man looked back.

"What?"

"The captain told me to tell you your due for a re-marking tomorrow" he informed.

Marluxia visibly paled. "Shit"

The man calmed himself "You'll see tomorrow" was all he said and he turned away.

Roxas gripped the lantern in his right hand and shut the door with his foot. Holding it high he looked for a hook and was quick to locate it. With effort he hooked it on and looked around. The room was small, a small bed was on his left, in the corner was a chest for his belongings. Although he had none, he figured the room would become cozy after awhile of staying there. He ran his right hand through his hair and reached up to open the lantern and blow the candle out. Darkness descended on him. He crawled onto the bed, it smelled musky and of the ocean but he didn't care. Huddling into himself to keep warm he soon fell asleep.

* * *

His wake up call was less then sweet. Loud banging on his door woke him and the unwelcomed feeling of falling out of bed started his day. Groaning as he stumbled up he opened the door.

"Get your lazy ass on deck" the man growled.

He blinked a couped times and was grabbed by the shoulder, rudely dragged from the room. He recognized the man the person who had discovered him. He didn't even know his name. Stumbling slightly as he was dragged up the stairs and onto the deck. Bright morning light blinded him and he shut his eyes against it. Roxas squinted as he was let go of. All around the crew was on deck, he was standing next to Marluxia. The man looked pale. The stomping of boots caught his attention and he looked over toward the stern of the ship. Axel was walking forward, a serious look on his face.

"Do be careful Cid. We wouldn't want our smallest crewman to get hurt" he said. The man grunted and joined the rest of the crew standing behind Roxas and Marluxia.

"Well crew, we're here this morning to place upon Marluxia and Roxas, the mark"

Roxas knit his brow '_Mark?'_

Movement happened behind the captain and a steaming barrel was carried up from under the deck and brought over. Marluxia let a small hiss out and Roxas started to fear for his life. "Demyx, Luxord" Axel called and two men walked forward.

"Get Marluxia ready" he instructed and Roxas almost thought a fight would break out when the two swooped down on the pink haired man.

Grabbing the man by the arms they pulled him to kneel in front of Axel. Kneeling down themselves they took Marluxia's right arm and laid it across their knees to reveal what looked like a faint burn.

"Marluxia" Axel reached out beside him taking hold of the rod that was stiking out of the coals and burning embers.

"Yes captain" he replied, voice shaking slightly.

"Do you once again agree to bare the mark of the Dancing Shadow?" he asked.

Marluxia's hand clenched. "I do"

"Then I place this mark upon you to show where your loyalties lie" he announced and pulled on the rod. The bottom came up, glowing red from the heat. In the metal was written 'Dancing Shadow'.

Marluxia closed his eyes and looked away. In no time flat the burning metal was pressed, hissing violently, against the mans skin. Gasping in pain Marluxia held still. Axel waited a second before removing it.

"Zexion, take him" Axel called sticking the rod back into the barrel of embers and coal.

A man with blue hair walked forward and helped Marluxia to stand. Taking the trembling man by the other arm he leaned him below deck.

"Roxas" Axel called and the blonde could feel his pulse spike as he looked into the emerald orbs.

"It's your turn boy"

* * *

The blonde sat whimpering on a table. He had joined Marluxia shortly down in the infirmary, the hot metal touching his skin. He had yelled out, tears stinging his eyes and bit his lips till it was bleeding. The man Zexion had come up to the deck and lead him to where he was now. The room was filled with medicines, vials and other surgical things. It smelled strongly of blood and something. But it didn't matter. His mind was transfixed on the pain emanating from his already injured arm. It was apparently a rule to mark the hand they used the most. Which turn out to be his left, which turned out to be the arm that was bruised and still healing.

"Hold out your arm" Zexion instructed.

Roxas bit his lip and held the wounded arm out. The burns were an angry red. The man looked it over and uncapped a tin of medicine. He dipped his fingers in and touched them gently. Roxas cried out, jerking back, tears stinging once once more. "It'll only take longer if you move" Zexion said softly.

Suddenly the door burst open and they looked over. Another blonde rushed in. "I'm sorry!" the dirty blonde cried.

"Demyx, get out" Zexion said flatly. Roxas wiped at his eyes and looked over at the man. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry Roxas" he apologized.

"Why're you saying sorry?" Roxas asked with a weak smile.

"I-I, um. I just feel bad" he admitted rubbing the back up his neck.

"He's a sap and hates it when people are hurt" Zexion said "Hold you arm out again"

Roxas hesitated but did as ordered, clenching his hand he held still. Once again the man started to apply the clear salve. Roxas whimpered, gritting his teeth till his jaw hurt. Zexion seemed satisfied and closed the tin. The medicine felt cool against his skin and he relaxed slightly.

"Hows Marluxia?" Demyx asked walked over to stand next to Roxas.

"Okay, he's been through this twice before remember?"

Demyx nodded and watched as Zexion came back to start bandaging the boys arm. "Oh! Axel wants to see you in his quarters by the way" he informed.

Roxas sighed "I'm already missing home" '_Only you Aerith' _

He finally got out of Zeixon's infirmary and up a couple floors to stand in front of Axel's door. His arm throbbed slightly and he wondered just what was going to happen. Raising a hand he knocked. Silence followed and then a voice called for him to enter. Grabbing the handle he trned it and walked in. The sunlight illuminated the room and Roxas shut the door. Axel was standing in front of the window, hair glowing in the light like fire. He turned around and eyed the boy.

"Is your arm alright? I realize its not the most wonderful experience. But it keeps my crew close" he informed.

"Um, the wounds from before haven't healed yet... the burns don't do it any better, captain" Roxas replied.

Axel didn't say anything but gestured for the boy to come over. Roxas chewed the inside of his lip and walked over.

"Let me see your hand" he instructed. Roxas held it up and the man took it in his. "We're headed for Twilight Isle at the moment. We'll be there in about two days. By that time, I do hope this heals" he said, idly rubbing at the bruise with his thumb.

Roxas winced, but it felt good. The soothing gesture reminded him of Aerith. "What're we going to do there captain?" Roxas asked, relaxing a little.

"The usual" he laughed. "Plunder, steal and ultimatly take what we want" he chuckled and let go of the boys hand.

"Will I have to k-kill?" Roxas whispered. Axel reached up to cup the boys chin and tilted it to look up at him.

"Are you afraid of dying?" he asked. He examined the boys cheek. The bruise was fading but still there.

"I've never killed anyone" Roxas replied.

"You'll learn" he smirked and let go. "In the chest behind by the book case. Open it, take what you want" he said and turned to sit down again at the charts, quill back in his left hand.

Roxas hesitated but turned and located the chest he was talking about. Glancing back he knelt down and flipped the latch. Opening the top with a slight creak he found that inside were multiple sheets and pieces of clothing.

"I can have these?" he asked a little confused.

Axel looked over and laughed "Did you not hear me? Take what you want. I know how the quarters down there can get cold." he said and turned to the chart again. Roxas reached in.

"Wait!" the boy jumped and looked over.

"Just take the whole thing" he sighed.

"O-oh, okay" '_He's strangely... pleasant?'_

"Since you haven't been on any trips with us, you might as well start here" he laughed leaning back to put his feet up on the table.

Roxas hesitated but turned and sat against the chest. "Captain" he whispered.

The man looked over from fiddling with the feather. "Mhm?"

"I don't think, I should really be on this ship" he said.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I personally throw you over board?" he said with a sly smirk.

"No" Roxas said.

"Good, then when your wrist is healed, you'll be learning to fight and other things" he whispered, but it came out almost as a pur and a chill went down Roxas's spine.

"Captain. Do I have to fight?" he asked rubbing at his wrist.

The red head raised an eyebrow "Lover not a fighter eh?"

Roxas blushed slightly "I don't know, I've never had a girlfriend" he replied.

Axel laughed heartily and pointed the feather at him. "Keep an open mind boy" he smirked.

The blonde knit his brow then shrugged. "When it happens, it happens"

"A believer in destiny are you?" he asked, fiddling with the pen again.

"Maybe, or just luck" Roxas smiled.

Axel narrowed his eyes "Foolish is the one who believes in luck and wishes for hope" he whispered.

"What?" Roxas asked.

The man shook his head. "My old mentor said that to me"

"You know" he started, locking gazes with the boy. "You haven't called me captain for a few sentences"

"I-I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly.

"Its alright, the only ones who really call me captain anymore are, Cid, Saix and Vincent" he muttered the last name with an evil glare at nowhere in particular.

"Who's Vincent?"

"The man I loath and is my rival" he replied.

"What do you mean" Roxas hesitated. "Captain"

Axel smiled. "Just call me, Axel, boy"

"Then its Roxas to you too" the blonde replied.

The red head smiled. "Your quick to answer, I like that" he whispered.

Roxas smiled. "Vincent, he's my rival on the seas" he informed.

"Like, your enemy?" he asked.

Axel nodded "The man and me both have bounty's on our heads" a small smirk graced his lips and he looked over at Roxas. "Its kind of a game, to see who can gather the biggest bounty"

"That sounds childish" Roxas said meeting his amused eyes.

"Maybe. But you boy, have probably added a good sum to mine. They probably think I stole you" he laughed.

Roxas leaned his chin on his right hand on his knee gaining a thoughtful look "Axel" The mans laughter died down and he looked over with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever-" suddenly the door burst open and Demyx was standing in it.

"Axel!" he said, breathing hard. He had apparently run down the stairs.

"What?" Axel replied standing up.

"Merchant ship of the bow, we can intercept and take if you like"

Roxas looked up and saw a smile on the mans lips. "Tell Saix to come about" he looked down at Roxas as he grabbed his hat. "Ready for your first raid?" he asked and whisked his coat off the back of the chair. The blonde scrambled up and followed after, wondering just what kind of excitement would follow.

* * *

poor roxy hmmm? but, I hope you guys are enjoying it!


	3. Alcohol Brings On Deep Thoughts

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

w00t, number three wahahahah. OMG, my spring break is happening!! Which means I'll have time to update everything!! When luxord mentions "Shake it up", you'll have to refer down to the bottom most of my author notes to understand what Luxord was talking about.

* * *

**.:Alcohol Brings On Deep Thoughts:.**

Roxas couldn't believe what was happening. The deck had become a flurry of men running. People screaming and the sails dropping to catch the wind that was in their favor. He could see across the moving waves the merchant ship Demyx had been talking about. Roxas stood at the railings of the deck, watching the ship. They were coming fast and it was obvious the merchant ship was bustling to get away. He couldn't believe the excitement all the crew felt. He looked back to see people he didn't know yet on deck. Looking up further he saw Axel who had taken hold of the wheel. Pure joy on his face at the speed they were going and for the chance of a chase.

"Roxas!" the blonde looked around at someone calling his name.

A man with brown hair and a scar across his face was looking to him "Yeah!?" Roxas called.

"Help me!" he said and the blonde hopped over to him.

"What do you need?"

"Help hold the ropes while I tie them off" the man instructed and a bundle of taut ropes were shoved into his arms.

Roxas gripped them, looking up to where they disappeared into the sails. He held them tightly, ignoring the pain in his arm. The man grabbed two ropes and pulled them tight as he walked to the mast. The blonde wasn't sure what he was doing, but if it meant he was on their good side. He would gladly help. Again the man took two more and Roxas held the last one tightly. The rope was taken from his hands and Roxas wiped his hands on his pants.

"Thanks Roxas" the man called pulling tightly on the knot he had made.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked.

The man looked over his shoulder. "It's Leon"

"It's nice to-" and out of nowhere Roxas was once again reacquainted with the ships deck.

"Oop, sorry 'bout that blondie" a man laughed and he was helped up with a tug of his collar.

Roxas looked back, a man with short blonde hair and a goatee was laughing. "It's Roxas" he replied.

The man smiled and held his left hand out. "Luxord" Roxas took it in his right hand and was shaken quiet hard.

"Stop messing with the new guy!" someone yelled. Roxas looked over and was suddenly jumped. Being taken in someones arms who was laughing.

"Well don't molest the poor boy then Demyx" Luxord said punching the other blonde in the shoulder.

Demyx stuck his tongue "Oh be quite you gambling addict"

Luxord glared "Don't be a poor sport because you always lose"

"Nyah! Nyah!" Demyx blew a rasberry at him.

Roxas laughed, Axel's crew were certainly an interesting bunch.

"If the raid goes well, we're guna celebrate tonight. Meaning you Roxas-" Luxord pointed at the boy in Demyx's smothering arms.

"What?"

"You get to learn how to Shake It Up" he said with a sly smile.

"Don't corrupt him just yet" Leon laughed throwing something to the tallest blonde.

A flash of metal and Roxas realized it was a sword. Luxord twirled it expertly in his hand and smirked. "Maybe he wants to be"

Roxas flashed a smile "Or maybe I already am and I'm just pretending to be innocent"

Demyx, Luxord and Leon looked at him. Roxas smiled and started to laugh. The three smiled and joined in.

"Get ready you dogs!" a familiar voice shouted. The three glanced up to see Axel standing against the railing up top. Saix once more holding the wheel.

They looked back to see the merchant ship closer then expected. Demyx let go of Roxas. "Since your not up to par kiddo-" the mow hawked blonde ruffled his hair. Roxas scowled at one of the many nicknames he had been given. "I'll give you some of my share" the dirty blonde smiled.

"You don't have to" Roxas said.

"Nah, we'll share with you kid" Luxord smiled.

"Ready yourself boys!" Axel shouted and there was a rush of the crew to the railing. "Roxas!" the blonde looked back to see the red head gesturing for him to come up.

"Ooo! Your in trouble" Demyx teased and pushed him toward the stairs.

"Yes captain?" Roxas called as he climbed the stairs.

Axel gestured for Saix to join the rest of the crew. Axel took the wheel and nodded for Roxas to join him.

"Since your not ready for active duty" he noted as Roxas stood next to him.

"You can hold the wheel while we take the ship" he said and pulled the boy over in front of him. "Hold it like this"

He raised the blondes hands to grip the wooden handles that jutted out. "Hold them tightly and don't let them slip. Keep it still and you'll be fine"

Roxas blushed slightly as the mans warm breath slid over the shell of his ear. A chill snaked down his spine. Roxas gripped the wood underneath his hands as Axel gripped his own. His wrist throbbed but it was bearable.

"Got it boy?" Axel asked and Roxas nodeed. The man let go, the warmth leaving his hands and cheeks.

He watched, heart pounding as they came up beside the merchant ship. Men were yelling and ropes were being thrown. The more daring men were swinging over, fights started to break out and Roxas hoped the crew would be alright. He watched, entranced as the men he met stormed the ship. The sound of swords meeting, the cries of those who were casualties and the occasional gunfire was heart stopping. He wasn't sure if he could ever do it. Willingly kill someone. But now with his loyalties now lying in the Dancing Shadow and its captain. There was little doubt in his heart now, that if he had to kill, to save his own life. He would do it.

* * *

The battling lasted not more then fifteen minutes, the crew tied up with the ship along side the Dancing Shadow. Long planks had been placed across the railings to act as bridges and Roxas watched as the crew came onto the ship. Arms laden with chest and other sorts of things. It was interesting though, he watched as Demyx tried to coax a dog onto their boat. It was golden in color with splotches of black on its ears. A green collar was around its neck, off set the wiry hair.

"Demyx!" Zexion scolded. The dirty blonde loked over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes" he asked ina sing song voice.

"You can't bring a dog on board" he noted.

Demyx stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. "Please! His names Pluto. He's so cute!!"

"No, you'll bring him on board and then get tired of him. Then I'll end up taking care of him" Zexion growled.

"Demyx" a masculine voice said. Demyx looked ahead and shrunk back to see Axel standing beside the dog.

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"Leave the dog" he said.

"Oooooh! Fine" Demyx said sadly. He lowered his eyes and pouted slightly. Axel laughed but jerked away suddenly. Demyx looked over, Pluto had licked his hand but the man had winced.

"Captain?" Demyx asked.

"I'm fine" he smiled and walked around the dog and onto the makeshift bridge.

"You sure?" the dirty blonde asked and the red head nodded.

"Just keep helping everyone and then we can leave" he instructed and hoped down onto the Dancing Shadow's deck. He headed straight for the door that lead to the lower decks.

Roxas watched questioningly. _Was that blood!?_

"I'll take the helm for now" a voice said and Roxas squeaked in surprise, Saix had somehow appeared next to him without him even knowing it.

"S-sure" Roxas let go and the man grabbed the wooden handles. His face stern as he watched the crew below. Roxas took his chance and quickly made his way down the stairs and to the lower decks.

The lanterns hadn't been lit below yet but he easily navigated and ended up in front of Axel's door. He didn't bother to knock and walked in. He spotted Axel and was thankful he wasn't queasy at blood. With his jacket and shirt off his whole left arm was dripping with blood, a gash just under his shoulder provided the exit for the blood.

"Axel!" Roxas exclimed and sprinted over. The man didn't say anything as the boy suddenly ripped his shirt off and wrapped it around his arm to stop the blood flow.

The red head hissed from the sudden pressure but didn't object. "Coming into my quarters without asking?" Axel chuckled.

Roxas scowled "Your bleeding all over the place, does it matter?"

"Maybe. But at the moment I don't think so" he hissed again when Roxas bunched more of the fabric against the wound.

"Why didn't you tell Zexion?" Roxas asked, lifting the stained shirt to see if the bleeding had stopped.

He chuckled "Didn't want to bother him, he doesn't get out much often when we have raids."

"Doesn't mean you can just go to your room and bleed to death" Roxas scolded. "You better sit down" He instructed and together Axel sat down on his bed.

"I have medical things in that box on the small table over there" Axel said pointing and took hold of the makeshift band-aid.

Roxas turned and spotted it. Snatching up the small box he opened it to see bandages stuffed inside. He laughed a little at the messiness. Coming back he pulled the mess of cotton out and replaced the stained shirt with some of the more absorbent cotton. Holding it he started to bandage the wound tightly. Axel watched the boy, he seemed comfortable with the task of mending wounds.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" he asked and Roxas tied off the bandage.

"I used to help a woman named Aerith at our local clinic. She taught me a lot of things" he whispered.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe we should have Zexion mentor you" Axel offered.

The blonde shrugged, goose bumps prickling on his skin as he realized how cold it actually was on the ship. Roxas let go and nodded that he was done. Axel stood, flexing his arm slightly. "Thanks blondie"

"Roxas" he replied.

Axel laughed "Well, Roxas, why don't you take that chest to your quarters while I check if the crew is done" he said and reached back as the blonde was heading for the chest. Roxas jumped a little when he felt something smack him in the head and then engulf him. The warm fabric turned out to be a blanket and he looked back to Axel who was pulling his jacket on.

"One of the warmest blankets I got, use it tonight" he instructed and walked past the blonde to go top side and hurry his crew.

Roxas hesitated but pulled it closer, warmth returning to his skin and a scent that would soon become familiar to him.

* * *

**.:Captain's Quarters:.**

Demyx giggled happily as he looked around at their group. Zexion shook his head and Luxord snorted. Roxas sat between Leon and Demyx. Zexion to Demyx's left, Axel across the table from Roxas on Zexion's left. Luxord on Axel's left, Saix on Luxord's left. Marluxia on Luxord's left with Cid on Marluxia's left. And a man introduced as Xigbar sitting between Cid and Leon. The rest of the crew were either enjoying in their treasures or getting drunk off their ass on deck.

"Ready?" Luxord asked. Roxas had never played the game before but just went along. Raising the cup he had been given and then shaking its contents and almost in unison they slammed the cups down, silencing their contents and silence dawned for a second as they thought.

Roxas hesitated but stood up along with Demyx and Marluxia. Placing three smaller coins on the table in front of his cup. He'd been given a good share of the coins they had taken from the merchant from Demyx and Luxord. Demyx and Marluxia matched it. Axel stared at his cup for a second before standing up and matching them. Luxord chuckled and held a one finer up along with Saix and Zexion who matched the blondes bet too. Xigbar and Cid held two fingers up and matched the bet.

"Ready?" Luxord asked fingering his cup and looking around the table. Nobody responded but Luxord gave a nod and the cups were pulled away.

"Shit" Axel hissed looking around at the dice on the table. Xigbar smiled and Luxord laughed.

"Well damn" Luxord sighed. Axel laughed and grabbed the bottle of rum in the middle of the table. He took a swig and passed it to Zexion who sighed. After taking a drink, Demyx eagerly accepted it with a giggle. Taking a drink he shoved it toward Roxas who hesitated.

"Come on Roxas! You lost!" Demyx said with yet another giggle.

"Them's the rules!" Luxord laughed heartily.

The blonde sighed and raised it to his lips, smelling the bitter rum and he took a quick drink. Pulling it away coughing as the others cheered and he laughed at their amusment in him. Sitting down he passed it to Xigbar passed the bottle to Marluxia who accepted it, then gave it to Saix, who too took a drink before placing it back in the middle. Roxas coughed a little, the drink had burned his throat while going down but at the same time left an interesting taste on his tongue.

Xigbar reached out and pulled the coins towards him and divided it between him and Cid.

Roxas placed the dice back in his cup. Everyone did the same and the new round began.

* * *

Fifteen rounds later and a very drunk circle of men did they decide to stop when Demyx passed out on the table and Roxas felt queasy from the unhealthy amount of alcohol he had consumed. Zexion stood up, slipping the arm of the dirty blonde around his shoulder. Hoisting him up he started toward the door. Marluxia got up with a slight giggle and followed after. Although Cid and Luxord looked none the worse for wear. They got up and made for the door, ushering Marluxia along. Saix Stood, teetering slightly and walked away from the table.

Roxas groaned placing his forehead against the table. The room almost seemed to spin until he felt someone nudge his shoulder. Holding an arm around his stomach he looked up to see Axel.

"I don't feel good" he groaned, words slurring as they came out of his mouth.

"Come one short stuff, if your going to throw up, do it off the side of the deck" he said.

The blonde staggered up and would've fallen back if the captain hadn't slung an arm around the his shoulders and started walking for the door. The blonde grunted and accepted the body that was holding him up as they walked into the hallway. The sound of laughter and giggling was a clue that someone was still having fun. Moonlight greeted them and the sound of men laughing. Axel growled and rubbed a hand over his face.

"You dogs, go to bed, I'm not going to deal with you being bitchy in the morning!" he shouted, startling the men. They complied and hanging off each other they staggered down to the lower decks. But who stayed sober you wonder? The person who was holding the wheel; Leon.

Grumbling to himself he watched the captain practically drag Roxas to the edge of the deck. He sighed. '_I shoulde be getting drunk off my ass too'_

Roxas tried to hold it back, but as he looked down at the dark waves below, the sudden feeling of being so high magnified by the alcohol. His stomach muscles spazmed and there was no use for trying to hold it down. Axel leaned heavily against the railing, he was pretty good at holding his liquor. But when it came to moving around and walking some where, everything seemed to go topsy turvy. Roxas cringed and held his throat. The contents of his stomach had been taken away by the sea. But his throat burned and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You'll get better at holding your liqour. Trust me!" Axel laughed.

The blonde wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt he'd put on from before. But he new know he was going to have to wash it. "I don't think I want to" Roxas groaned putting his head against the cold wood.

Axel snorted loudly and suddenly slid down to sit on the deck, closing his eyes he laughed a little. Roxas shivered as he sat down but joined the man, focusing on placing his burning throat against the cold wood.

"Hey" Roxas whispered. The red head opened an eye.

"What?"

"Is this life worth it?" Roxas asked, his throat burned and he coughed.

Axel was silent for a moment as he opened both eyes to look up at the stars. "Its everything you make it if that what your asking" he replied quietly.

Roxas tried to think but his mind came up with one answer "I miss Aerith"

The red head looked over at him. "Who?"

"Aerith" the blonde cleared his throat painfully. "From where I used to live"

"Hmmmm, first love?" Axel asked.

"No" the blonde replied hoarsely. "Second mom"

"Second?" Axel raised an eyebrow trying to piece thoughts together.

"She was my mom away from mom" Roxas knit his brow. "If that even made sense" Roxas laughed hoarsely.

Axel smiled "As much as the relationship between Demyx and Zexion" he laughed.

"Wha?" Roxas replied breathing from his mouth the burning sensation in his throat was finally disappearing.

"They're together" Axel whispered.

"But..." Roxas tried to form the connection in his head but a hiccup interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"They're guys" Roxas finished looking over at Axel.

The red head snorted "You know nothing do you?"

"What tha supposed to mean?" Roxas asked closing his eyes and holding his throat once more.

"Nothing. Just that love ain't always what you expect it to be" Axel sighed.

"I know that" Roxas said.

Axel laughed. "Sure, blondie, sure"

Roxas scowled at the name but it didn't last. "I'm guna go attempt to try and get to my bed" Roxas replied staggering up. Axel joined him. Roxas held his hands out but it didn't help his balance.

The red head laughed and grabbed the boys hands, Roxas wincing at the pressure on his left hand but ignored it. Steadying each other the blonde gave a giggle and hiccuped, he wasn't even sure how he had even gotten to standing. But the daunting task of moving and walking lay ahead. He stood still, apart from the red head for a second, holding Axel's hands, he was pulled into a hug. Roxas made a noise but accepted the hug, the warmth felt good in the oceans night time breezes.

The swayed slightly and Roxas closed his eyes, willing himself to stay awake. Axel sighed quietly, resting his chin on the boys head.

"Blondie" he whispered. The boy didn't respond, he was dead weight in his arms. "Your killin me kid" he laughed, and in his buzzed state he lifted the boy into his arms to return below deck. Trying not to run into the moving walls.

* * *

If your wondering what game they're playing... I have no idea. I just kind of derived it off the game they played in POTC 2 and tweaked it a little. Holding one finger up means you think your total of your dice is odd. Holding two fingers up means you think your total of your dice is even. Standing up means you think you have doubles, like 1,1 or 3,3. There's really no rules, you just shake the dice in a cup, put it on the table. The first person to either, stand up, hold one or two fingers up places the bet that everyone has to match. The way to win the round is... here's an ex: you and someone else are holding two fingers up, meaning you both think you have even. When you remove the cups and you both have even then you win and don't have to drink or do whatever. More then one pair can win. Like if a couple people have odds and they're holding up ones then they win too.

...yeah, so thats kind the game I had them playing. There's no real "winner" you just keep going till you decide to stop lol. But hey, if you want to try it, go right ahead and be my guest. We'll call the game "Shake it up" lol. under the rights of gilgameshforeternity!! If you do try it, you should tell me how it goes lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	4. Stormy Conditions ahead

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

w00t, number 4, gah, took me forever to write this thing! I wrote half then forgot to write the other half! lol, I pulled it up on my documents and I was like oh! Ooooops! XDD. So here my peeps! Enjoy this probably long awaited chapter!! Hmmmm, I wonder where they should plunder next :DDDDD

* * *

Roxas woke to a pounding headache and the not so welcomed feeling of queasiness. Putting a hand to his eyes he squinted underneath it. He could barely remember anything from the night before. Let alone it hurt to think too hard. Shivering slightly he fumbled blindly for a blanket, anything. He had no idea if he had made it to his bed or not but he felt fabric and pulled it. Wrapping the blanket around him he breathed in. The scent of the captain filled his nose and he opened his eyes.

The morning light from his small window greeted him and he rolled over. And then he froze, the brief after image in his mind made him turn over. He looked to the other side of his room to see Axel sitting against the wall. Head bowed, breathing shallow. It seemed the man had fallen asleep before he made it to his room. Roxas hesitated but sat up, his headache flaring and he held his head.

"Axel," the blonde rasped. His throat felt sore and scratchy.

The man didn't move.

Roxas groaned and staggered up. Dragging the blanket over he dumped it on the red head. Stumbling a little, his body's reactions seemed to lag from the lingering alcohol in his system. He knelt down and reached out.

"Axel," he whispered and shook the mans shoulder. The red head stirred and lifted his head, cringing when he was met with the sun.

"What he hissed?" putting a hand to his head.

"Its morning." Roxas whispered.

"I realize that." Axel growled. He obviously wasn't a morning person.

Roxas gasped suddenly as lost balance and he fell to his butt, bringing his hand up he held it from the sharp pressure he had inflicted on it. Axel looked over at him and held his hand out.

"What?"

"What, what do you mean, what, let me see your wrist." he ordered with a bit of a snap but cringed and closed his eyes.

The blonde hesitated but offered his wrist up. Axel removed his hand from his forehead and gently took the appendage. He examined the bruise for a minute, turning the boys hand.

"The swelling seems to have gone down." he muttered and stroked a thumb over it gently.

"Yeah" the blonde whispered and glanced up at the red head. His eyes were closing and he looked to be drifting off to sleep again. "Axel!"

The red head jerked awake and suddenly slapped himself. "Help me up," he instructed.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh and stood. His head continued to throb as he tried to keep both of them up. His body felt cold and he shivered. But it was soon quelled when he was wrapped in the blanket.

"You look like shit," Axel mumbled pulling the blanket tighter around the boy.

"I don't drink" he replied and Axel chuckled.

"Come on," he whispered and steered the blonde toward the door.

Roxas was glad the captain had grasped his shoulders or he would've gone face first into the door. Putting a hand to his head to try and suppress the throbbing he let himself be lead by the red head. The ship seemed against the two and Roxas could feel the rocking as if it had intensified just for him. His stomach sloshed and he felt queasy, burying his face in the blanket.

"He alright?" someone asked. The blonde opened his eyes in time to see them passing Marluxia.

"Nah, it's his first hangover." Axel replied pulled the blanket around the boy and in the process wrapping his arms around the blondes shoulders. The warmth was welcomed and Roxas leaned heavily against the red head.

Marluxia snorted "He'll get used to it!"

Axel laughed and continued to lead the boy slowly. It seemed a blur to the still disorientated blonde. For some reason he suddenly felt himself on his back. More blankets being wrapped around his small frame. Rubbing a hand over his face he peered up to see Axel hovering over him.

"Where-" he started.

"My quarters for now," the red head sat down beside the boy. "Just sleep, I'll be back later." he informed rubbing a hand tiredly over his own face. Raking it through his mane of red hair to un-snag some knots.

"A-Alright," he mumbled shuffling deeper into the now familiar smelling blankets.

His eyes closed and soon he was drifting between consciousness and sleep. It was faint, maybe just the beginning of a dream but he felt something press gently to his forehead. But sleep laid its claim over him and he was out. Oblivious to the rocking boat now. Oblivious to the fact that Axel was starring down at him rather fondly.

* * *

After a change of clothes and making sure the boy was asleep Axel walked up onto the main deck. He was greeted by light rain and a chilling wind. Even though the air was cold he still felt groggy. Glancing around the deck he made sure at least someone was working and went up top.

"Does Demyx know if we're going to have bad weather?" Axel asked coming up beside Saix. Eyeing Marluxia who was sitting once more talking to the blue haired man, he ignored the crewman.

"He's predicted a storm coming. He's not sure but it might follow till Twilight Isle"

Axel sighed "Never ceases to amaze me. Him and water," he spun a finger in the air "Are like one and the same."

Marluxia chuckled "He said we'd reach Twilight Isle by sundown if the winds are in our favor," Saix informed.

"Where's the little one?" Marluxia asked fluffing his hair with a hand, feeling the sea spray that had laid over it.

The red head grunted "Down in my quarters sleeping."

"Why Axel," Marluxia teased "He's only a boy!"

Axel glared "You'd be wise to hold your tongue," he growled and Marluxia didn't object. "None the less, how's your arm?"

Marluxia gave a smile, glancing down at the bandaged arm "Bearable but it still throbs."

"Will you be able to join us in the attack once we arrive at Twilight Isle?"

The rose haired man smiled "Of course captain, tis my duty to lay my life down for you!"

Axel narrowed his eyes, a smile edged at the side of his lips, he could hear the sarcasm behind it. "Indeed," he muttered and looked out ahead. The sails were taut with a strong wind but ahead in the line of their path lay a long stretch of dark, ominous clouds.

The bodies on deck continued to be pelted by wet drops of rain. The deck was soon slippery, caution was extricated and Axel shook his shoulders. Water rolling down the back of his coat. He could feel the cold water soaking through the fabric.

"Captain," Saix started, the red head looked over.

"Hmmm?"

"You need not subject yourself to the elements." he said quiet eloquently.

"Yeah, go keep the little'un company." Marluxia said raking his hands through his already wet hair, the pink hairs slicking back from his face. His features weren't sharp but had a slender look to it.

Axel sighed looking up into the light grey clouds above them, droplets hitting his skin, chilling him slightly. "If anything changes notify me." he said finally looking ahead then walking down the stairs.

"Will do captain!" Marluxia called through the railings.

The red head walked across the deck, glancing as the men moving boxes and crates around from their last raid. He escaped below deck almost running into Demyx on his way down.

"Oop! Sorry Captain!" he smiled mock saluting and side stepping around the man to go up top.

Axel sighed, his head was in a dull throb, the light and cold rain had felt nice but he just wanted to sleep now. Yeah, sleep sounded good. He walked into his quarters to see the room dimly lit from the suns masked rays. Rain pattered against the window. It blurred it with waves of running liquid. Closing the door he stripped off his soaked coat, tossing it to a chair then stripping off his damp shirt. Hissing in the process as he strained his shoulder. Tossing the shirt over with the coat he looked down at his wound. The bandages were a light red, he sighed pulled his boots off while walking towards his bed.

He glanced at the sea chart on the table as he passed, he could see Twilight Isle along with another isle beside it, Traverse Isle. The two isles were considered twins because of their likeness in size and cultures. He stopped beside his bed, looking down at the blonde snuggled underneath the covers, breath shallow in dreamland. A small smile edge his lips as he stared down at the young boy. Looking back out the window he stood for a moment, taking in the sight of the blurred ocean.

With little hesitance he leaned down, lifting the mass of blankets he slipped underneath next to the boy. Roxas stirred but didn't wake. Axel smirked lowering the covers around them he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. Feeling their warmth compliment the each others and he buried his face into the blondes hair. It baffled him slightly. From the moment he had seen the boy, trembling on deck, he felt a sort of petty, affection for him. Those big glassy blue eyes looking up at him. The blonde subconsciously snuggled back against the captain, accepting the others warmth in sleep.

Axel lay awake for a moment, listening to the boy breath. The soft sighs as he slept on filled the air like a lullaby. Closing his eyes he let sleep grasp his aching head and wash over his body.

* * *

Roxas woke slowly, a weird feeling coming over him. He realized finally that his left hand was tucked under his hip, he groaned and tugged it from under his weight. It throbbed slightly but he froze. What was around his waist? And why was there warm breath on the back of his neck? His breathing became a little faster and he looked over his shoulder, stifling a squeak of both surprise and worry at what he saw. Behind him sleeping was the captain. Breathing slow an quiet as he slept. His heart started to beat a little faster and he looked back ahead of him. He wasn't sure just what to do.

Rain was pounding on the large window. Dark, ominous clouds loomed over the boat, from what Roxas could see, it stretched for miles on end. But really, just what did you do when you find yourself in bed with your captain? With the captain draped over him Roxas hesitated but inched away slightly only to be pulled back tightly into the frame of Axel's body.

It was awkward to say the least. This was the most intimate of situations he had been in, but he wasn't expecting it to be with a man. It had been put into his mind that he would grow up, marry a woman, probably a milk maid. Then have a child or two and raise the children, watch his kids leave and then live the rest of his life in peace.

Roxas bit his lip and held his breath, gripping the blankets in front of him with his right hand he slipped away. The arm around his waist slid off, the blankets were cold, no warmth had seeped into them and he shivered a little. Twisting around he looked up into the face of the red haired man. Dark shadows caressed the pale face, shifting and slithering along his skin Roxas almost thought he would wake up from it. And suddenly the sky illuminated with lightening, thunder boomed from the heavens startling Roxas.

The blonde jumped, unsettling the quiet atmosphere with a yelp and Axel woke immediately. Eyes snapping open to see the blonde ducking under covers trembling slightly. Cringing he ran a hand through his hair and yawned. He figured they would be arriving at Twilight Isle soon by looking at the sky. Letting out the air in his lungs he looked down at Roxas. The boy was still ducked under the covers.

"Roxas," he whispered reaching out and grabbing the covers. The boy flinched as he pulled the blankets down to reveal the boy curled into the fetal position and forcing himself to breath slow.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Mhm, i-it just startled me" he muttered looking away.

Axel snorted and pulled himself to sit up, with a swing of his legs he stood up ad stretched. Roxas glanced up to see muscles ripple under pale skin, shadows danced on the captain's back as he walked away from the bed in search of clothes. The pale bandages on his shoulder seemed to glow in the dim light and Roxas wondered if it still hurt.

"You should probably go get changed, wear something thick, we'll be arriving at Twilight Isle soon, more then likely the rain won't stop by then." Axel instructed from across the room.

Roxas hesitated but scrambled up, grabbing a couple blankets he padded to the door. With a glance back to see Axel pulling clothes from a chest he left, a fluttering in his chest, a part wanted to go back and just lay in the bed. Another part was screaming for him to just clam up and with draw.

* * *

Axel walked with long strides up the stairs and out onto the deck. He was met with men shouting, calling orders to tie down crates and other important things so they wouldn't slip as rain slicked the wood. Making a sharp turn he jogged up the stairs, his headache had subsided and he felt a hundred times better! Coming up next to Saix he spotted that Marluxia had left.

"How are we doing?" Axel asked fixing the buttons on the front of his second jacket.

"We'll be reaching the Twilight Isle within the hour. I suggest that before we make port to change the sails!" Saix said over a boom of thunder.

Axel smirked and nodded "I agree, have it done, I'll take the wheel." they made a quick change to keep from going off course, he watched Saix leave the upper deck and immediately his voice carried over the rain to make new arrangements fast.

Holding tightly the handles he watched their current black sails fall and be removed. Men worked efficiently with ease, as he examined his crew an amused smirk crossed his lips, within the mess of men a golden head of hair appeared and was quickly pulled in with them. The blonde was yelled orders and he assisted where needed. The kid was turning out to be a fine addition to the crew, when they hit port maybe he could find a permanent place among them.


	5. Staying Put

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

(A/N) you better read this lol. Well lookie here *points to chapter* who seriously thought i had up and died? lol, don't be afraid, feels like i did too. I've been getting reviews for me to update this story like non stop. I know I've been like non-existent. But that's only because no my job is getting really taxing and I'm entering my last year o high school, FTW. I'm so stressed. I've been in a huge writing rut and I even pondered totally wiping this account since I hadn't touched it in months! But I was like "I love writing, I need to keep doing it if i want to be a novelist!". So my token watchers and reviewers, I bestow unto you, the first full chapter I have writing in like 8 months. WOW. I really hope you enjoy it, my style might be a little rusty, but I really want to say THANK YOU. To all who have reviewed in the past few months, if you guys hadn't said anything, I probably wouldn't be updating right now. So a sincere thanks to you, and now enough of my babbling! On with the chapter!

* * *

Roxas couldn't deny the churning in his stomach, on the surface he looked calm, though if you had glimpsed into his eyes, they ocean blues would've deceived the boy's babyish face. The sails were taught with a stiff wind and rain slicked the canvas in waves of freezing liquid. There was no lightning, but there was definitely thunder, each loud, cracking boom shook Roxas to his bones, always catching him off guard. They were deep into the storm now and from where Roxas stood by the main decks railing, he could see in the moonlit distance the massive outline of an island. The immense, crafted by mother nature, piece of and, had Roxas in awe. In all his life he had never left the destiny Islands, for he had been born there, and in the back of his mind assumed he would die there. But the reality he was living at that exact moment made him forget everything he thought he knew about adventure.

The rolling waves broke across the Dancing Shadow' hull and Roxas felt the salty spray coat his already clammy skin in cold - though rather refreshing- sea water. His hands gripped the wooden railing, both white knuckled as he clung to it. He couldn't deny he was both excited and scared. How would everything go down, he had kept wondering ever since he was thrown into the mix of men changing the ship's sails. Their temporarily innocent visage had Roxas feeling like some kind of thief, lying in the shadows, waiting for his chance to pounce. It was exhilarating and new, he felt alive on this questionable ship.

A hand suddenly clamped down on his right shoulder and Roxas practically jumped right out of his skin. Even with all the stormy conditions around, the blonde still felt as though he was alone in a way. His longing to see Aerith was still lingering and the new crew was growing on him; he was . Looking over his shoulder and up he met shadowed blue eyes, it was Zexion. "Hey," he smiled.

"Sorry for the startle, but come with me," the cool, monotone voice said their was no room for hesitance.

Roxas nodded his spiked head and let his death grip on the railing go to tag behind the slate haired man. Picking his way across the dark, slippery, deck, Zexion and Roxas descended into the ship. The blonde was all too familiar with the way they were going; Axel's quarters. Without even knocking Zexion entered the room and Roxas immediately smelled each and every wet man in that room. The door closed and Roxas looked around, practically the whole crew was there, save the men on deck tending to task that couldn't be ignored.

"Good, you're here." Axel absently announced, he gestured with a hand for the two to sit somewhere.

The blonde glanced around quickly and plopped down on top of a chest near the table in the middle of the room where everyone had converged. Zexion took a place next to Demyx and all eyes turned to Axel, who was standing in front of his bed and the window. The clouds and the rains gave the red haired captain in eerie sense of seriousness. From the many lanterns lit around the room, Roxas could tell by the quiet atmosphere, something was going down. Axel leaned on his knuckles against the large table, briefly looking at the charts then to his crew.

"We'll be arriving at Twilight Isle very soon. As the the storming conditions and Demyx's prediction that the storm will be getting worse while we're in dock," he paused briefly to look at Demyx who nodded that his predictions were right "we'll be ridding the storm out then taking things into action."

"What!?" Marluxia blurted sitting up in his chair. "we're just going to sit in the docks!?"

Axel looked to the pink haired man "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Marluxia sat a little straighter "Yea, what if after the storm there's no wind? Like the calm after the storm? We can't raid the area then expect to get away on no wind!"

"Just because the storms over doesn't mean we automatically rob those people blind, "Axel spat, a glare in his eye.

"I agree, if there is no wind, then we'll just wait it out," Saix stated, back his captain up.

Roxas kind looked between the three men, he could see Marluxia was floundering. The pink haired man bite his lip and with a huff he sunk into his chair. He looked to Saix who seemed satisfied with himself for proving the captain right, but held Marluxia's gaze. Flicking his cobalt eyes to Axel he realized the red head had been looking at him. Green eyes held his and for a moment Roxas felt as though he was the only one that mattered to him at the moment. Then the brief relapse of their earlier fiasco in bed made Roxas look away and around the room to distract himself.

"Are you in agreeance, Marluxia?" Axel asked in a straight tone.

The pink haired man looked away and muttered a "Yes, Captain."

"Good," he paused to look at the rest of the crew "when we arrive at the docks our covers is as usual, a traveling merchant ship. That means no swords on deck, no guns and definitely, hid your Shadow mark."

The crew murmered amongsnt themselves a little before Cid spoke up "Can we at least have some offshore leave if after the storm is over and we can't raid?"

Axel was quiet for a moment before a sly smile spread his lips "I think, a quick and.... intimate look around the island wouldn't be so bad. Though if there is a chance for shore leave, I want anyone going off to report to me. Stick to this first town. Savvy?"

"Savvy!" the crew agreed.

"Alright, hit the lower decks and I'll see you men in the morning." Axel straightened as the crew busily scooted out of chairs and funneled out of the room.

Roxas lingered a moment though as Saix was the last to leave the captain's quarters. The door finally clicked shut and they were alone, with the hard patter of rain on the window and thunder in the distance. Axel didn't move from where he was by the window. Roxas hesitated a moment, but worked up the courage to meander over after a moment.

"Did you want something, Roxas?" Axel smiled.

"Well I was kind of wondering how your shoulder was doing." he spoke, his voice almost swallowed by a godly crack above them that mad Roxas hunch his shoulders and give a rather unmanly squeak. He blushed a little but held his gaze firm to Axel.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't even told Zexion about it yet, so you should probably look at it," he instructed.

Roxas nodded and in the flickering light he watched Axel pull his half buttoned shirt over his head. Roxas moved forward as Axel took a seat on the bed, the red head gesturing to the box from before. Roxas came closer and Axel shifted to the side so the shoulder was easier to access. Looking the bandaged wound over he quietly examined it. The gauze was now a rusty red unfortunately. Using his small fingers he easily unwrapped the bandages and peeled the gauze away. The wound was introduced to the cold air and Axel shuddered a little, muscles along his ribs and spine rippling as he flexed. Roxas looked closer at the wound, but in no way did he miss the movement. For a second, Roxas compared Axel in his head to the stray dogs that roamed around his old town.

"Its doesn't look good, I think it needs to be sewed closed," Roxas whispered as his face came ever closer to Axel's shoulder.

The wound itself was a good half length of Roxas' hand. Around the open area the skin was jagged and crimson as new blood seemed to ooze out. Around the area a couple minute scabs were forming, but Roxas wasn't so sure the wound would heal in time to prevent infection from setting in. Axel looked over her shoulder at the blonde, watching the boys forehead crease in thought and bite his lip. He felt Roxas's cold fingers stray closer to the outer side of the wound and when barely nudged the jagged skin he hissed and jerked a little. Gritting his teeth cleared his throat an spoke.

"There's a bunch of needles in that glass jar over on the book case and," he paused to think, looking around his room "over on that table I think theres some thread." he pointed to both with his right hand, not wanting to disturb his left shoulder.

He felt the boy's fingers slide down his back and then away as he scurried over to the appointed items. A shiver ran down Axel's spine at the ghost of feeling left. Like those fingers were still caressing his warm skin. Green eyes lowered to his hands, curled up on his legs and clenched, as if ready to do something. The fingers suddenly appeared back on his skin and he closed his eyes, not wanting them to ever leave.

"I have the needle, but I don't have anything to clean it with," Roxas stated.

Axel held his right hand up and Roxas stared at it a moment before slowly handing the needle over. He watched the fiery captain bring it close to his mouth, spit on it then rub it roughly against his cotton pants. A somewhat amused smile found its way on Roxas's lips when the needle was held back up to be passed into his care.

'_I guess that works'_he thought quietly and went about the process Aerith had shown him.

He described each of his steps aloud, saying he would be wiping the wound clean with gauze and saying it would hurt obviously. Axel took each step in stride, not yelling or screaming when he cleaned the tender gash. Or even when he started to sew the wound closed. Roxas was thankful for the fact he wasn't queasy or easily swooned into fainting at blood. With each careful prick of the needle going through tender skin he heard Axel hiss and tense even more. His shoulders were taught and his back muscles hadn't moved an inch since he started. Roxas was careful with his work, he had only ever sewed a wound shut once before and that was with Aerith at his side. A pang of sadness shot through his heart as he thought of Aerith standing next to them, whispering quiet encouragement. But it was soon gone when he pulled the last stitch closed tightly and tied it off. Leaning close with his mouth he took the thread in his mouth and pulled it against his teeth, severing it from the knot and the needle.

"Alright, that should do it captain." he said aloud, secretly pridding himself in a job well done in his opinion.

Axel stood and reached toward the table, his hand slipping under all the papers to come sliding out with a woman's small mirror in his hand. Holding it over his shoulder he looked at the wound. Roxas stood to the side, watching as Axel fiddled with the mirror and flexed is shoulder to try it out, with a nod he looked to Roxas and smiled.

"If I didn't know it was you I'd say Zexion had done this."

The blonde wasn't sure how long Zexion had been doing things, but gave a smile none and sheepishly said thanks. Axel set the mirror down and held his arms out a Roxas, the blonde looked at him.

"I think we have our new assistant doctor!" he smiled and then suddenly Roxas was pulled into a hug.

One long arm around the other and he was squeezed to the captains chest. Roxas was both surprised and happy. The captain's scent laid over him breathed deep an took it into his lungs, it was like imported spices that tickled and alighted the nerves, and the distinct smell of the ocean. He pressed closer, his cheek against the captain's sternum and he heard Axel's heart thrumming a powerful beat. Louder then his own he was sure, but it was comforting, brief thoughts as a young child and being held to his mother's chest flitted through his mind. But still this was different, like in the bed, he was rolling the idea of a normal life over and into something completely new. Something he wasn't sure he knew a single thing about.

"Wel I think it's about time we hit the sack." Axel announced letting go of the boy. He patted Roxas on the shoulder and directed him toward the door.

"Just make sure you don't stretch the threads out." Roxas warned before walking out the door.

"Goodnight Roxas," Axel called lingering by the door.

"Sweet dreams Axel," he replied, walking down the hallway.

Axel leaned against the door frame, arms crossed as he watched the blonde go. Looking around briefly before turning around and shutting the door. He walked to the large table and took a seat. He examined the large map before him, it took up half the table, various islands were plotted across the parchment, along with a trail marking the Dancing Shadow's journey. Notes were written next to islands and the ships own plotted journey. Though he wasn't looking for anything in particular, save the one line that was bolder then all the rest. Next to it a large "V" was scrawled, Axel's last known idea as to where Vincent would be heading through word of mouth, and if he had plotted things correctly, his rival would be arriving at the sister island to Twilight Isle in a matter of days. It was then he wanted to catch the man and have a friendly chat after so long a time. It was then he wanted to introduce the two, his rival and his bounty.

Exhaling deeply he stood up and methodically blew all the lanterns out. The rain outside continued t pound the window, Washing the glass with each wave and replacing it with more frigid liquid. Barely minding his shoulder, Axel flopped into the welcoming bed. Lying on his back he stared out into the ominous clouds and thundering cries of the sky. He was sure now, that he would keep Roxas. Not only as a part of his crew, but, dare he admit it to himself, as his partner. Closing his eyes he settled in his bed, he was starting to get attached, to his unfortunate surprise.


	6. Eye of Storm

disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

(A/N) well look what the cat dragged in, lol. Another chapter just for my hungry readers! I mean whoa, I was able to write another chapter with the slump I'm in? WTF? The story may seem a little slow, but I do have plans! So if you really like this story just stick with me and I'll try to crank out another chapter. So without further adu, Chapter 6 of The Life of A Pirate!

* * *

The storm looked as though it wasn't going to let up, Roxas stared quietly up at the ceiling of his small room. It was little cozier now, a couple trunks, blankets on the bed, he hoped it would finally feel like a home after time. Turning on his side he tried not to think about the storm, how his room was dry, but just outside he was sure the waves were swelling well over his head. Pulling the blankets closer he wondered just who could weather the storm topside, steering the ship. The thought rolled in his mind over and over, till finally he was restless enough to get up Throwing the blankets off he stood up, shivering as his feet his the cold floor. Shoving his shoes on he rummaged through one of the trunks and finally pulled a long, heavy jacket out. Navy in color, the material felt something akin to cotton. Pulling it on he edged out of his room quietly, though he was sure no one would mind otherwise, he padded out into the hallway. The corridor was poorly lit with a couple lantern, the flames only gaining rest during the day. Roxas shoved his hands into the coat pockets and deftly made his way topside.

The storm was raging above when Roxas walked from the door to the deck. A strong wind met his body full force and he staggered a little, hunching his shoulder and burying his cheeks into the collar. Carefully walking to the railing he gripped it with his good hand and made his way up the slippery stairs.

Darkness was both a friend and an enemy to ships traveling at night. It provided the perfect veil to coast along in, especially the calm nights that carried the ship through glassy waters. But nights like the one Roxas was experiencing was one that struck heart into his already pounding heart. The constant sheets of rain, the greedy ocean violently caressing the ship' hull, and the knowledge that if anything happened, he didn't know how to swim. So, yes, you could say Roxas more then a little frightened as he shuffled to the person at the helm.

"Roxas!" he heard his name before it was swept away by the hungry wind.

Latching onto the person's coat with a hand he stood close, shoulders still hunched. He squinted against the rain and up to better identify the person, and to his surprise, it was Demyx. He briefly wondered how the bubbly man could hold his own against the straining wheel and the elements of the storm.

"Demyx!" he greeted, voice raised.

"What are you doing out here!?"

The blonde took a moment to ask himself that too before replying "I wanted to see who was up here!"

Demyx was silent a moment before laughing loudly, "You're crazy! What kind of a reason is that!?" he guffawed.

Roxas scowled a little as continued to laugh, alright so he had a point, but did he have to laugh so hard about it?

"So, what of it?" he replied embarrassed.

The dirty blonde was able to get his laughing under control for a response. "Nothing, it's just odd, we're in the middle of a storm, and you wonder who's steering the ship suddenly in the middle of the night?"

Roxas was silent a moment, the wet wind tugged at their blonde hair, soaking it and slicking to their skin. He could fee the rain already soaking to his skin, he wondered if Demyx was just as cold if not freezing his ass of like he was. He edged closer in the hopes Demyx was at least radiating some kind of heat.

"So I hear you and Zexion are together!" he blurted out.

Demyx looked at him, teal to cobalt. A smirk on the older man's face and he spoke, "Been with him since before we were part of the crew."

"Really?" Roxas got closer so he wouldn't have to shout, "um, I don't…… understand it," he admitted sheepishly.

The mullet haired man looked at him with amusement in his eyes "What do you mean?" he laughed.

Roxas paused before speaking "Well….. I don't know.." he trailed off, not sure as to what he wanted to ask.

"Are you wondering how he do it?" Demyx chuckled, his hands flexed on the wheel. They were getting cold even under two pairs of gloves.

Biting his lip, Roxas tried not blush. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with where the conversation was going. But as a teenage boy, and his lack of knowledge on the subject, only furthered his curiosity.

"By 'do it' you mean…"

"Have sex? Yes." he laughed, all too amused by the boy's inquiry.

Roxas cleared his throat, he only knew a little, but only that a man and a woman could partake in it, and he knew he was on of the results of the act. He didn't know the details thought. Since he had been taken from school so early, he never had the chance to hang with other boys his age, who might have heard more the had and filled him in on the blanks.

Demyx sighed aloud then smirked "Since this is something your parents should've told you about," he paused to look at Roxas, " go ask Zexion, he's the doctor, and the next best thing." he smiled and looked ahead again.

Crossing his arms Roxas thought the statement over. Well if he was going to get his embarrassing answers, a doctor seemed to be the logical choice on a ship where he had no parental figure. Demyx was aware the boy had fallen quiet and looked to him, his shoulders hunched, his body shaking and a look of annoyance on his wet face. The older blonde chuckle and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and brought him into a tight, half hug. Roxas blushed, he felt Demyx was being a big brother almost, amused and condescending at the same time.

"Go get some sleep Roxas, you look half frozen." Demyx instructed and pushed the boy toward the stairs.

Roxas grumbled under his breath about not being tired, but complied anyway. He slipped and stumbled to the door and was thankful for being out of the elements when he shut it behind him Ripping his soak jacket and shirt of his skin was covered in a layer of rain water. He shivered and walked through the hallway and to the next set of stairs. He was on his last set to the lower floors when his ears caught the briefness of someone's voice. Pausing a moment to catch the noise again he stalked quietly into the hallway with all the crew's quarters, listening for the source. It was the second door on his right. He edged up to the closed door and pressed his ear to it, his curiosity getting the better of him tonight.

"I told you! It doesn't matter anymore!" someone hissed loudly. Roxas narrowed his eyes, it sounded like Marluxia.

"That doesn't change the act that Axel doesn't know about it. I can't believe I never noticed it myself." the other person stated "You're telling me that no one on this ship knows of it?" it was Saix.

Roxas knit his brow, looking around the hallway, wondering just what the subject was about Was it that bad Axel didn't know about whatever Marluxia had? And if no one on the ship knew, did that mean Marluxia was lying about something? Roxas swallowed thickly, daring to press closer.

"The reason I didn't mention the other mark is because I knew Axel wouldn't trust me if he knew I had it!?"

"You've already lied about it, you made it worse. I'm a little disappointed to find out where you're previous loyalties were invested. Besides, Axel, doesn't trust you much anyway." Said chuckled.

"You can't mention this to him, Saix! And why doesn't he trust me? I've been a part of this crew 3 years now and not once have I ever done anything to-"

Saix interrupted, "You disobey his orders constantly, you're sarcastic to him, and a prime example from out meeting, you question him!"

Marluxia growled loudly, the sound of him punching the door suddenly made Roxas jump and slap a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming.

"I'm just….. Keeping him on his toes is all. I don't want a pussy for a captain, nay, a coward!" Roxas felt the door give way a little, Marluxia had turned the handle to leave.

"If you want to keep this between you and me, I advise you don't let Axel bed you then," Saix laughed.

Pulling away as if the wood were on fire, Roxas rushed past the door, catching Marluxia's parting words as he passed.

"Just because I once shared a bed with Vincent does not mean I take a liking to my captains!"

Roxas glanced over his shoulder to see Marluxia slip out. Their eyes met and Roxas panicked, looking forward and hurriedly bursting into his room.

Marluxia stood quietly, watching the boy leave in a rush. It didn't matter to him whether the boy had overheard. Even if the boy told Axel he could deny it, he had seniority over the boy anyway, hoping in the back of his mind that if the blonde crewman did tell, Saix would be there to vouch for him.

Roxas threw his wet clothes to the floor, sinking down against the door, knees at his chest and arms crossed around them. Vincent, he knew that was Axel's rival. But if Axel didn't know Marluxia was once a part of his crew, then what would that mean for both? He pondered the subject as he sat shivering. Were crewmen allowed to jump from one rival ship to another?

The boy sighed, rubbing his left arm and wrist. They were feeling better now, but he figured a visit to Zexion for a check up was needed anyway. Then maybe he could get some answers. Looking around his barely lit room he stood finally. Staggering over to his bed he stripped off the rest of his wet clothing and slid under the covers. Wrapping the blankets around him tightly he forced himself to sleep. Forgetting his jumbled thoughts and questions for when morning came.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly, and with it, Roxas's own personal nightmare. He woke not to the waves or storm, but to the sound of his door slamming shut. Azure eyes opened and Roxas sat up. A hand suddenly wrapped around his neck, and he was slammed back into his bed. Panic immediately took over and he clawed at the hand, another clamped over hi mouth and he looked up with distressed eyes. Seething blue met his and rose hair brushed against his cheek. Marluxia. He froze, the hand around his neck easing a little to let him breathe, but not enough to give him control. He felt unbearably vulnerable, the blankets twisted around his naked waist, to his relief, were constricting. His chest heaved and his pulse spiked when Marluxia leaned even closer, their nose almost touching.

"Now listen here you little rat," he spat. Roxas knew what this would be about.

"I saw you last night, don;t deny it. I don't know if you heard what was said, but I warn you now. Breathe a word of it to Axel and I swear, your life will be made a living hell."

The grip was getting steadily tighter around his neck as Marluxia's eyes narrowed to slits, sticking him with a glare laden in daggers. Snarling the man roughly shoved him back into the bed before sweeping up from the bed and out of the room. Roxas was deathly still, Marluxia's threat lingering in the air and his thoughts. Taking a shaky breath he instinctively rubbed his neck, swallowing hard. He didn't move for awhile, till finally feeling the initial fear lose its edge in his stomach. He got dressed, trousers and boots he found at the bottom of the chest given to him by Axel. They were a bit big, but he figured he'd fill them out in time.

He wasn't exactly in the mood to eat when he arrived to the small mess hall. The room smelled heavily of fish and something else. Taking a seat at one of the small tables he was served a round dish of gruel and a chunk of fish, hopefully cooked all the way. He managed smile at the cook, he was a little surprised that Cid had turned out to be the chef, but didn't question it; the food was edible. The man grunted and disappeared through a door to the kitchen. Using his fingers he forced the food down, small bones hindering him and the overwhelming taste of fish in the gruel, paste like substance.

With his quiet meal out of the way he supposed everyone was on deck. Upon arriving on deck he breathed in deep, his lungs filling with the smell of rain and the sea. The sky was ominous to say the least. Pregnant clouds threatened to dump themselves yet again upon the ship and the port it was docked at. He wandered to the railing and peered over. The ship had lines going down to the dock and he remembered that for the moment, they were merchants.

"Everyone is in the town if you're wondering!" a voice called from above.

Turning slightly and looking up he saw Zexion sitting in a chair, with a book, just a few steps from the top of the stairs. "So we're waiting to do the....you-know-what." Roxas looked around to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers on the deck.

"Yes. Probably tonight if the weather doesn't turn bad. Its terribly hard to lug treasure away when the grounds a layer of mud and slime." Zexion replied, his eyes moving back and forth as he continued to read his book.

"But what about Demyx's prediction? It doesn't look-"

"Demyx, by some ungodly reason, is never wrong about his predictions. We are more likely in the calm before the storm." the slate haired man informed.

Roxas frowned and looked to the large town, "But then shouldn't we do the you-know-what right now while its calm?"

Zexion sighed, the noise making Roxas look back up at the man, "No. Because when its daytime, it means all the guards are alert, everyone is awake and more aware. When its night time the guards are usually getting themselves drunk and people are sleeping. That's why."

The blonde gave a slow "oh" in reply to Zexion's explanation.

"If I were you, I'd go stretch my legs in town. Maybe, see what the captain is up to." he mused aloud before burying his nose back into the book.

Roxas watched the man for a moment, not sure whether to take the statement innocently, or if it had another meaning. Frowning the boy looked down at the railing, it would be nice to be somewhere civilized again he pondered. The notion was more then enough to send the blonde on his curious way.


	7. Questions and Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) So _just_ for all my lovely peeps still watching me, I'm updating this story. Excited? I hope you are, because I've tried to get back into writing since its what I want to pursue.

* * *

Roxas rubbed his wrist nervously as he stepped off the ship, some moments earlier he had gone back to his room to grab a coat and some coins. Stuffing his hands into the large pockets he started into the town and hoped he would run into someone he knew, preferable not Marluxia though. The town was small, the cobblestones were dirty as he walked along the edge of the street, carriages passed by and people were moving around the shops like it was any other day. Something twisted in his stomach, he thought of how the crew was among them, acting like any other traveler, and yet they had plans to ultimately change these citizen's lives. The weight of coins in his pants pocket felt like stones in his heart. He couldn't rethink his choice, he couldn't rethink the kinds of acts he would see and be a part of.

Letting his fingers trace along the subtle line of the coins through his pocket, Roxas headed for the first tavern he saw. Its sign swung in the breeze and whined a quite tune, calling passersby inside for a drink and merry times. Closing the door behind him, the blonde new instantly the familiar feel of the tavern atmosphere. He remembered searching for his father when younger, having to sneak into the bar, only to be thrown out by his own flesh and blood and told to go home. The dull roar of conversation buzzed in Roxas' ears and the smell of food sent his stomach growling with hunger. Shuffling around tables filled with men and flippant women, he made his way to the counter where a man stood, bloodied apron around his waist and a smile on his face as he talked to another man.

Waiting patiently Roxas watched the two talk, their postures relaxed and the conversation filled with a tone of familiarity. It wasn't in his nature to intrude, but he hoped the men would hurry it up, he was ravenous after all. It was a few minutes before the two parted and Roxas nearly jumped when cold, weather eyes gave him a pointed stare.

"What do you want kid?"

Roxas cringed inwardly, he was no longer a kid, he was 17 and a man aboard a ship of pirates! "Food, what are you serving today?"

Sniffing deeply the man leaned on his hands on the counter, "Food, do you want some?"

The man was obviously not as friendly to the blonde had hoped, "Yes."

"You better have money for wasting my time, 5 munny, kid."

Digging into his pocket, Roxas thanked his caution for grabbing a hand full of coins, for after pulling 5 out he had much to spare. Laying it on the counter the man took to inspecting each one, glaring at the blonde in a way that had Roxas shifting uncomfortably. Taking the money the man disappeared into the back, Roxas didn't hesitate to let a breath out and finally slide onto a bar stool a few feet away.

"Well look who's here," a gruff voice slurred beside him.

Looking to his right Roxas saw the short blonde hair of the man that had discovered some time ago, Cid. Dark eyes shifted to look at him and Roxas opened his mouth to greet him, only to be interrupted by a plate of food dropping in front of him. Meat, chopped potatoes and some kind of vegetable mixed in filled his nose with a heavenly smell. His stomach growled again and he took the fork sticking out of the mound of food, eager to please his stomach.

"Tell me Roxas," Cid began, taking a drink of his cup, "are you content to be on the ship?"

Swallowing a mouth full of food, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just making sure our newest recruit will be loyal."

His thoughts raced back to the night before, the words he heard shared between Saix and Marluxia, his chewing slowed momentarily before quickening and being swallowed. Roxas didn't want to acknowledge the way Cid's eyes glanced at him, examining the boy's posture, the pause in an otherwise hasty gesture of eating.

"You know, it's better to tell the Captain is something's bothering you. Let's him know we trust him enough to come to him."

"Yeah. I guess so."

The conversation in the air filled the pregnant silence between them; Roxas had been paying intense attention to his meal, the back of his neck felt hot when he caught Cid glancing at him.

"Do you know something Cid," he finally blurted.

"What're you getting at."

"I mean, is there something you want to tell Axel... but... but don't want to?"

The edges of Cid's eyes wrinkled as he stared into his pint of beer, the man's face was a network of wrinkles. He had seen many storms, experienced many a comrade lost at sea and had told himself to be nothing but a good worker.

"Maybe, we'll see."

With that Cid downed the rest of his beer and got up, almost stomping out of the tavern, leaving Roxas to finish his food and ponder on the conversation.

* * *

Full of lunch and more than curious, Roxas drifted from the tavern out into the town. There were bakeries and clothing shops and all sorts of business waiting for potential customers. He couldn't deny he was interested, maybe getting himself a proper coat, one that didn't let the bite of the wind eat him up. His window shopping had been innocent at best, only when a small clothing store with ornate lettering and a door standing a jar, did he finally let himself indulge. Entering the store Roxas had to stop, the bright of the clouds outside had made the inside of the shop far darker than he expected. Blinking and rubbing he edged away from the door till he could see the clothing hung on the wall and the tailor currently fitting a man near the middle of the shop.

Tall and thin the man noticed his entry and Roxas hesitated to wander further into the store, he was rethinking his idea to buy a coat and all of sudden his body was filled with an odd chill. The exotic color of copper eyes under black lashes made Roxas forget how to breathe. In fact, all he could think was, wow. Jet black flowing hair fell from around the blood red headband the man wore. The man's wardrobe consisted of black and red and he could gander the coat the man was being measure for would no doubt be black, if the man had any taste that is.

"Hey kid, get out of here, I'm busy," the tailor waved his hands and Roxas jerked back.

"S-sorry, I'll leave."

"Wait."

The raspy voice shot through Roxas' muscles and the young male swallowed thickly, the man looked deceptively indifferent as he examined the boy. Frozen where he stood, Roxas suddenly wished he had something to hide behind, maybe he could discretely comb his bangs in front of his face and hide behind those...maybe. Without a word the tailor walked away, jotting down numbers on a small pad and the man moved with an eerie grace reserved for those who existed in fairytales. Standing right in front of Roxas, the man leaned down close, he could see every fleck of blue and green that made up the amazingly bright eyes he had spotted.

"What is your name?"

Fear lanced through his chest the blonde couldn't help but feel cornered, "R-Roxas."

"Interesting. Where are you from Roxas?"

Raven hair spilled over the man's shoulder and Roxas couldn't help but feel tendrils of it caress his cheek, "I'm from Destiny Island."

"So far away from home Roxas," the edge of a smile flitted for a second, "are you a stowaway?"

"No, I'm here with a ship, a merchant ship."

"Oh. I see. You must be a slave then. If so, why are you wandering about without your master?"

At the question the man started slowly stalked around Roxas, eyes examining his dress, his state of being and all around assessing the male's health.

"I am not a slave. I willing came along!"

"Ah, so you're an adventurer? How quaint. Tell me Roxas, do you enjoy being on the merchant ship?"

Roxas was starting to get nervous; the man was inquisitive and looked more like a predator now, then a harmless citizen.

"You didn't tell me your name," Roxas was desperate to change the subject.

"Dear me, I haven't."

Snatching up one of Roxas' hand, the blonde winced as the black haired man grasped his still tender left hand and brought it up to plant the briefest of kisses to it, "I, my dear Roxas, am Vincent Valentine."

The world around Roxas seemed to blur, Vincent's eyes becoming two fiery rubies and the blonde knew for a fact he needed to leave and he needed to leave _now._ His breath caught in his throat and as he stared at the man's pale visage, Roxas barely registered how the man was currently inspecting the bandages on his left arm. Axel's words echoed in his head and he felt the need to scream and kick and run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

_Vincent, he's my rival on the seas  
_  
It was then Roxas hoped to the bottom of his stomach he was wrong. Maybe this was a coincidence, Axel hadn't said a last name, at least he couldn't remember one. So maybe the stranger just had the same name as Axel's so called enemy, maybe he could relax and just maybe, he could remember how to breathe.

"It's nice to meet you, Vincent."

"What happened to your arm Roxas?"

The blonde finally realized Vincent had been fawning over the bandages, turning his arm this way and that.

"Oh, um, nothing, an accident is all."

"Really? You're a terrible liar Roxas, but I won't press further."

"Well, I should go," the blonde was backing away, "it was nice meeting you Vincent."

"The pleasure is all mine Roxas, have a good day."

Roxas tried with all his might not to break into a run the minute his foot hit the cobblestones. Truthfully, Roxas was trying hardest not to run and scream Axel's name, hoping to find the man as quick as possible. So he headed for the ship, Zexion was a sensible person right? He'd know what to do.

* * *

By the time Roxas arrived at the ship, he was heaving for breath, the blonde had thought it best to sprint there then take his merry time. Zexion peered at the boy from over his book, where was the fire?

"Zexion, I need to tell you something!"

Scrambling up the bridge the blonde dropped to his knees next to the slate haired man.

"What Roxas?"

"There was a man, I met him at a coat shop, his name," he took a heaving breath "his name was Vincent!"

Zexion sat up, straight as could be, eyes marginally wider, "Hold on Roxas, before you go getting everyone up in arms, describe in detail what he looked like."

Roxas wanted to scoff, he wanted to look at Zexion with an incredulous look and say _How can I describe such a beautiful man!_

_"_He was tall, like really tall. He had this red headband and long black hair and his eyes...his eyes were this copper color, almost like rubies."

"That's Vincent alright," Zexion stood up, "we have to tell the Captain as soon as possible."

Roxas nodded quickly. All his fears had been confirmed by the way Zexion was currently acting, on edge and tense.

"Come on Roxas, we need to find Axel _now_. This changes all our plans."

Following Zexion as best as he could Roxas could feel his heart pounding, feel the oppressive clouds make the world feel a little smaller, and he hoped that the fact both Vincent and Axel were on the island at the same time, was nothing more than a coincidence.


End file.
